Song
by Kikyouko
Summary: A new girl comes to Ichigo's school and now Ichigo is trying to figure out how she knowsa her and why she doesn't seem so normal. Does she find out? R&R!


Song By: Kikyouko Summary: A new girl arrives in Ichigo's school, but it can't be...another mew or an evil enemy!? How could this be? Is Ichigo correct or is it really someone else? Rating: Hm? Let's roll in teenagers! Children step away from your computer! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ichigo walked down the sidewalk with Mint and Lettace on each of her sides. It was after school and Mint was still talking about how she couldn't keep awake in class. Ichigo didn't mind much all she was worried about was Masaya. After all he was kind of cute and almost all of the girls were interested in him.  
"Hey, Ichigo?" Mint patiently waited for a reply out of the cat-like girl.  
"Hm? What do you want Mint? I was having a daydream," Ichigo whined. Mint glared and bit and looked over at a younger girl.  
"That's the new girl I was talking about earlier. She seems a bit popular now and I wanted us both to meet her. What do you say?" Mint replied calmly. Ichigo looked at the girl for a few moments, noticing her bright orange eyes and golden hair flowing past her knees.  
"Yeah, I-I'd love to meet her, but something doesn't seem right about her Mint. Something is really strange about her," She said as her red hair blew in the wind. Mint stared at Ichigo for a minutes or two.  
"Strange? With her? I don't think so. She's almost as pretty as me!" Mint exclaimed. Lettace turned her head towards the young girl.  
"You two don't need to fight about it," Lettace muttered as she tried to make them stop arguing. "She seems like any other girl Ichigo...Mint has a point." Lettace finished, with a cock of her head. Ichigo sighed and looked at the girl once more.  
'Fine, She's harmless but if something happens don't come running to me for help!" Ichigo yelled with a turn of her heels and headed towards the younger woman as her eyes sparkled with cheer.  
"Hello," The girl said sweet and innocently to the red-haired girl. Ichigo stopped for a moment once more and smiled.  
"Hello, I'm Ichigo. It's very nice to meet you." She replied to the girl. She turned and smiled back at Ichigo.  
"Well, my name is Song. It's nice to meet you as well." Song responded to the Mew.  
"Song, have you notice anything strange about Tokyo since you have moved here?" Ichigo asked to see if she would have any reaction to it. She thought it would tell her if she was normal or not.  
"Strange? Hm...Not really Miss. Ichigo. I have only seen a few teenagers wreck things, unlike in my old town..." She replied as if she was normal but Ichigo didn't believe it for one second.  
"Oh, well nothing unusual at all?-" Ichigo said before she was cut off by Mint.  
"ICHIGO! SHE IS NORMAL! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY ACTIVITY GOING ON!!!!!!!! STOP QUESTIONING HER!" Mint yelled at the top of her lungs so everyone could hear, even Song.  
"Y-you thought I wasn't normal?" Song asked. Ichigo didn't reply. She was too busy listening to all the people around her and what they were saying. Sadly Ichigo looked to the ground and kicked her feet slightly.  
"I am sorry...Song. I didn't mean to but...-" Ichigo stuttered. Song gave an evil looking glare before turning away from her and starting to walk off.  
"I don't want to be questioned anymore! I'm tired of excuses! That's why I moved here. I thought people didn't do such a thing, but I guess I was way out of my head!" She said with a kick of her heels and soon disappeared from Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo's brown eyes soon filled with tears.  
"MINT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF SHE WAS LIKE US! ONE THAT WE COULD BE FRIENDS WITH!" Ichigo yelled back to the rich and popular mew.  
"Well SORRY! That's not what you said before. I didn't mean to yell it aloud. I just meant to tell you to stop it! I don't think questioning is the way!" Mint replied as she too walked away.  
"I'm sorry about how that went for you Ichigo," Lettace uttered near Ichigo. Her eyes were deep with a sorry ness look.  
"It's okay...At least I still have you by my side. I really didn't mean it though. This is all Mint's fault! No one has ever hated me...except for...an o-old classmates of mine. That's it! She isn't normal because she is a spirit! I know why she seemed so different and familiar. She used to be a student with me in my old town. We were best friends until a fight broke out between us...and then before I could say that I was sorry she died." Ichigo sobbed. Lettace stared with an unsure look.  
"So you mean she's dead?" Lettace asked before doing anything else.  
"That's exactly what I am saying, Lettace. What if she is here to say sorry to me first, but I ruined it!? What will I do!?" Ichigo complained. Lettace frowned and tried to think of a way for Ichigo to tell her she was sorry.  
"Well Ichigo, I can't find a reason why you can't go up to her and tell her that you're sorry?" Lettace suggested.  
"Me? Tell her? With all those people around her!? I can't do it Lettace. I'll have to find another way myself." She admitted for once. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A/N: That's all for now. The second chapter is coming soon! Thank you for reading lots of pleases... review! (2nd chapter won't be posted until I get 10 positive reviews.) 


End file.
